LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 P8/Transcript
(Mista is seen unloading round after round of his six shooter into the incoming Grimm) Mista: *Thinking* Damn, I don't know how long I can keep this up! Ruby: *Shooting* Mista! We should pull back! Rejoin your team! Mista: What did you think I planned on doing!? (Mista fires a few more rounds before he turns and starts to run off) Mista: Split up and fall back! Ruby: Split up?! You sure?! Mista: Trust me I know what I'm doing! (Ruby nods and runs off as the Grimm start to chase after the two who go in different directions) Mista: *Panting* Come on Mista, you can make this! Number One: *Appears* Mista you're not gonna make it! Number Five: *Appears* Those monsters are gonna catch you! Mista: No they won't! I have a plan! (Mista then turns down an alleyway) ???: Down there! ???: After him! (The Grimm go and look down the alley, finding no one there) ???: Huh? ???: Where'd he go?? ???: Who cares, there's still people we need to maul! (The Grimm all run off. Mista then slowly looks out from a dumpster) Mista: Phew... (Mista gets out of the dumpster and runs before it cuts to Ruby running off with Grimm on her tail) Ruby: Oh crap! ???: GET BACK HERE HUMAN!!!! Ruby: NO THANK YOU! (Ruby runs even faster) ???: Wha- RRAAAAH!!! (Ruby eventually runs out of sight, causing the Grimm to stop in their tracks) ???: *Growls* DAMMIT!!!! (The Grimm all roar in rage before they all run off. Ruby is then seen hiding on a rooftop) Ruby: *Sighs with relief* That was close. (Ruby brushes herself off before she sees something) Ruby: Hm? (Ruby spots Charlie climbing after the Beringel carrying Uraraka) Ruby: Charlie! (Over with Charlie) Charlie: *Climbing* Nn, come on Charlie! Just a little further! (Charlie gets closer and closer as the Beringel reaches the roof top) Charlie: I don't know what you want with her but you're not taking her anymore! (Ruby sees the Beringel carrying Uraraka) Ruby: !! *Changes to sniper mode* Come on... Come on.... (Charlie reaches the rooftop) Charlie: Phew, no where left to go King Kong! Uraraka: Charlie! Be careful! I don't know what this thing is doing or planning! Charlie: Don't worry Uraraka, its not going anywhere! (Charlie starts walking toward the Beringel) Charlie: Alright bud, put her down right now! Beringel: *Roars* Charlie:.... Y-Yeah I don't speak Grimm. Now put her down now! (The Beringel then suddenly carries Uraraka over to the edge of the building) Charlie: !! WHOA WHOA NOT LIKE THAT!!! Uraraka: Charlie?! Charlie: DON'T drop her like that! (Beringel shortens its grip) Uraraka: C-CHARLIE?!? Charlie: Don't! Don't do it!! (The Beringel drops Uraraka) Charlie: NOOO!!!! (The Beringel tries to attack but gets sniped in the head) Charlie: Huh?! (The Beringel vanishes as Charlie looks over to find Ruby on the other rooftop) Charlie: Ruby! Ruby: I gotcha Charlie! (Charlie nods before he runs to the edge) Charlie: Uraraka!? (Charlie looks down over the edge before Uraraka floats up toward him) Charlie: *Gasp* Uraraka: Don't worry Charlie, I got it! (Uraraka lands on the roof top and Charlie comes up and hugs Uraraka) Charlie: I was so worried! Uraraka: Me too! Thanks for coming buddy! Charlie: *Lets go* What did that thing want? Uraraka: I don't know. It just grabbed me and carried me off. Charlie: Hmm, weird. Uraraka: Yeah. Charlie: At least you're all right. Uraraka: Yeah. Man that brought back memories when that crazy Romeo guy kidnapped me and Miles saved me. Charlie: Well glad Miles was- ……… Oh crap. (Scene changes to Miles being thrown though a building) Miles: Ow! Ape: Evil Spider! Must kill! Miles: Goddamn... This thing is a beast... Charlie I'm gonna get back at you for this I swear. (Ape pounds his chest and charges as Miles jumps over it) Miles: You need to calm down! (Miles begins to fire webs at Ape) Miles: Try this on for size! (Ape tries to pull the webs off but Miles keeps shooting and shooting till he's all webbed up) Ape: RAAAH!! WEBS!! GET WEBS OFF!!! Miles: Ha! Gotcha big guy! Ape: YOU MEAN!!! Miles: Hey, I'm not the one trying to kill a bunch of people! (Ape struggles a bit before he lets out another loud roar) Miles: Roaring isn't gonna help you buddy. Ape: YOU DUMB SPIDER!! PACK IS COMING!! Miles:.. Oh crap. (Back at the fight with Brawler and the apes, Yang punches Brawler hard in the face) Brawler: GAH!! (Brawler grabs his nose) Brawler: Dammit, my nose! (Bakugo uses this chance to attack Brawler pushing him back more) Brawler: RAHH!! Yang: GAme over you bastard! Brawler: Don't bet on it... (The two look over to Izuku and Zulu tired from the Grimm as the Begrinel's surround them) Yang: Gnn… Bakugo: Damn it. (Izuku goes and tries to punch one of the Beringels) Izuku: Not....like this.... (The Beringel knocks Izuku back) Zulu: D-Deku… Brawler: Ha..I knew Ape and his pack would be perfect. GO!! KILL THEM!!! (The Beringel's prepare to attack but hear Ape's roar) Heroes: ???? (Suddenly the Beringel's run off) Brawler: What?! Zulu: Thank....god.... Izuku: Safe.... (The two pass out and fall asleep from exhaustion) Brawler: Where are they going!? (Brawler growls) Brawler: Cowards! Shade: *Unbonds from Yang* Well. Now you're all alone. Brawler: !! (Shade punches Brawler in the nose, knocking him down) Brawler: Ow.... Shade: Nothing's gonna stop the three of us from putting you in your place. Brawler: AH!! P-P-Please forgive me! Bakugo: You think it'll be that easy? Yang: You're going down now Brawler! Brawler: Grimoire, I've failed you sir... (Yang, Shade and Bakugo attack Brawler all at once) Brawler:.... I'm coming to see you, Glimpse... (Brawler becomes dust) Yang: *Sigh* Shade: There ends that beef. Yang: Yep. Bakugo: He asked for it! Shade: Well, let's go check on the others. Yang: Right. (The three walk back over to Izuku and Zulu before the scene cuts back to Miles webbing Ape down to the ground) Ape: *Muffled screaming and roaring* Miles: Now stay down here big guy. The zoo will be looking for you shortly. Charlie: *Voice* Miles! (Miles meets with Charlie, Ruby and Uraraka) Miles: CHARLIE!! OH MY GOD I CAN't BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!! Charlie: Look I'm sorry but- Miles: You OWE me for that man! Charlie: Yes yes I do! I promise I'll make up for this! But first we- Uraraka: Guuuuuuys…. (The group turns to see more apes coming toward them) Miles: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!?!? Ruby: *Gasp* THis isn't gonna end.... (The group prepares to fight. But suddenly, massive ice blasts hit them) Miles: Huh?? Uraraka: What was that?? Ruby: *Gasps and points* Look! (In an epic slow motion cycle, Alex and Erin are seen walking toward them with smirks on they're face. Alex then uses his power to shatter the frozen apes) Erin: Like we said. Alex: Too easy. Charlie: Alex! Miles: Erin! (The four run over to Alex and Erin) Alex: Hey guys! Ruby: You guys came just in time! Miles: Yeah, we almost got torn apart back here. Erin: Glad to hear and see you guys are okay. Seems like we're almost replied the Grimm. Uraraka: That's a relief to hear... Alex: *Sees Ape* Uh... What's going on over here? Miles: Oh I had to restrain the big one. Ape: *Muffled yelling* Erin: Wow. He is a big one. Uraraka: And strong too. Alex: Soooo... What do we do with him? Miles: I wouldn't be opposed to taking it out. Charlie: Plus, we don't know how long the webbing will hold him until Blake gets here. Alex: Hmmm.... Erin: I got this. (Erin walks over to Ape) Ape: *Muffled yelling* Erin: Chill out gorilla. (Erin freezes Ape solid, trapping him in ice) Erin: There. Problem solved. Alex: Good. Erin: It should hold him until the invasion's dealt with. Then we can hold him till Blake gets here. Miles: Alright. (Several Atlesian Bullheads then fly past overhead) Charlie: Oh NOW they decide to help? Alex: Guess that means they're being pushed back. Come on let's go finish this! (The group runs off) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts